


Hold my Lute

by Zimmercj



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Hold my flower, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: Inspired by the "Hold My Flower/Hold My Earings" meme. Geralt gets insulted, but Jaskier is the one who kicks ass.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 396





	Hold my Lute

**Author's Note:**

> Feral Jaskier/BAMF Jaskier is one of my favourite hc's that I've read. This got stuck in my head so I had to put it to (virtual) paper. Warning for violence, and the use of whore as a slur, and slight homophobia.
> 
> And as with any of my fics, fan art and using it as a basis for your fic are 100% ok with me as long as you link back to this fic. 😁

The night had started off fairly well. The job Geralt got hired for was a simple drowner case that hadn't taken much time, and the people at the inn had been welcoming and receptive to Jaskier's talents. He already had a hat overflowing with coin, and was starting on his encore of "Toss a Coin to Your Witcher" when it happened. 

"Fucking monsters." A voice raised in the crowd. Jaskier looked around for who had spoken and spotted a man mumbling in to his ale towards the middle of the room. Geralt, for once sitting in the front near Jaskier instead of hiding in the back, was doing his usual "didn't hear anything to avoid conflict".

"Is there a problem, my good man?" Jaskier asked, smiling a smile that showed far too many teeth to be friendly. 

"Yeah!" Came the reply from man as he stood up and started walking towards Jaskier. Geralt tensed, and placed his hand on his sword, waiting to see if he needed to intervene. "We don't need those unfeeling mutants running around with swords, causing a commotion. Hell, the only time monsters show up is right before those freaks wander into unsuspecting towns, infecting them with their plague of evil." 

"Sir, I do believe you are mistaken," Jaskier began to say, but the man started yelling again. 

"Shut the fuck up, I've heard all about you. I don't need to hear anything more from a Witcher's cock sucking whore." The man was spitting as he poked Jaskier's chest with each sentence. 

"Geralt," Jaskier said calmly, "hold my lute." Geralt got up and took the instrument from Jaskier.

"Jas, behave. Remember you need to keep your hands in good shape for next month's competition." Geralt said as he set the instrument in its case. 

"Listen to the freaky mutant," the man said as he started laughing. 

*CRACK*

Jaskier's fist connected with the man's jaw. His head moving to the right with the punch. The whole inn went quiet, all in shock and awe at the bard's rage. 

"You dislocated my fucking jaw!" the man yelled (except it sounded more like "Ooo is-o-ated i uh-ing aw!") and ran at Jaskier. Before the man could cross the short distance, Geralt appeared and grabbed him by the front of his tunic and hauled him out the door. The crowd looked on with unblinking eyes as the Witcher bodily removed the man. As soon as the door to the inn shuts, the crowd erupts into cheers, people toasting the Witcher and his Feral Bard. Geralt put his hand between Jaskier's shoulders and hurried him up the stairs to their room. 

"Geralt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, ..." Jaskier started before Geralt pushed him up against the door, and started kissing him. 

"Shut up Jaskier," Geralt mumbled against his lips. 

"If I knew a little scuffle would do this to you, I would have dislocated someone's jaw years ago," Jaskier smiled as he put his hands around Geralt's neck. 

"Hmpf" was Geralt's only reply as he led Jaskier to the bed, kissing him all the way. 


End file.
